For example, in the conventional power converter described in Patent Literature 1, a filter capacitor that smoothes a direct-current voltage includes a plurality of capacitor elements (in the literature, ten capacitor elements are exemplified) connected in parallel to one another and includes a pair of first direct-current terminals connected to a direct-current power supply and a pair of second direct-current terminals connected to an inverter unit. In the filter capacitor configured in this way, a direct-current voltage is supplied by the direct-current power supply from the side of the pair of first direct-current terminals provided on one side of the filter capacitor. The direct-current voltage is output to the inverter unit from the side of the pair of second direct-current terminals provided on the other side the filter capacitor.
In the conventional power converter, the filter capacitor includes a plurality of capacitor elements because large direct-current power cannot be accumulated in only one capacitor element. In this case, the capacitor elements are inevitably connected in parallel to one another.